Contrastes
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Dentro de suas semelhanças, possuíam contrastes. - GaaNaru - Presente de aniversário para a Raayy.


_**Contrastes**_

_-_

_Dentro de suas semelhanças, possuíam contrastes. _

_-_

_Presente de aniversário para a Raayy._

_-_

Naruto era um bom garoto. Tudo o que ele queria era que as pessoas lhe dessem um pouco de atenção e não o tratassem como se fosse um leproso ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Para tanto, ele buscava chamar atenção dos outros através de piadas e gracinhas que, por muitas vezes, o colocavam em confusões que terminavam na sala do Sandaime Hokage. Ele não se importava muito, porque pelo menos uma pessoa na vila toda o ouvia.

_**#**_

Gaara queria ser um bom garoto. Queria ter alguém que lhe amasse e respeitasse pelo que era e não que o encarasse com medo a cada vez que ele resolvia sair para brincar. Queria alguém que conversasse consigo e que dissesse que não era um monstro como todos diziam. Na verdade, tudo o que Gaara queria era que alguém o compreendesse. E ele tinha tudo o que precisava com seu tio Yashamaru.

_**#**_

Naruto carregava consigo a Kyuubi por obra de seu próprio pai para salvar a todos. Ele não sabia, mas era por esse motivo que todos na vila o desprezavam. E enquanto faziam isso, ele observava as pessoas sentado em um balanço, pensando em quão bom seria ter um pai ou uma mãe que lhe dissesse que tudo ficaria bem. Não precisava ser os dois, pensava ele. Apenas um bastaria para que se sentisse melhor. Para que não se sentisse tão sozinho assim.

_**#**_

Gaara carregava consigo o Shukaku por ordens de seu próprio pai para ser uma arma indestrutível na guerra. Ele não entendia por que, mas a areia sempre lhe protegia dos perigos. Seu tio Yashamaru disse que era o espírito de sua mãe que o protegia e Gaara ficou feliz em saber que ela não queria que ele se machucasse jamais. Mais tarde, descobriu que a única pessoa que pensou amá-lo, era a que mais o odiava no mundo inteiro. Porque Gaara era o demônio que havia matado sua irmã. Por esse motivo, deveria ser sempre sozinho. E jamais amar ninguém que não fosse ele próprio.

_**#**_

Naruto era péssimo em lidar com jutsus. Não importava o quanto se esforçasse, para ele parecia impossível fazer um bushin que fosse digno de aprovação. Todos eles eram moles e flácidos, e muitas vezes sequer paravam em pé. Então, quando pegou aquele pergaminho proibido, ele treinou até o amanhecer, até não poder mais. E se tornou o mestre no Kage Bushin e o orgulho de seu sensei.

_**#**_

Gaara não precisava lidar com jutsus. Tudo o que ele precisava fazer, era ordenar que sua areia matasse qualquer um que se colocasse no seu caminho. Havia descoberto que se matasse, poderia sentir-se mais vivo e que assim sua existência possuiria alguma razão. Por esse motivo, ele não ligava em ser mandado em missões muito acima da sua posição. Ninguém jamais se orgulharia dele. Era apenas uma arma, afinal.

_**#**_

Quando Naruto entrou no time sete, ficou inconformado em ter que ser da mesma equipe que Uchiha Sasuke. Ele era apenas um garoto mimado que se achava no direito de sentir-se superior só porque possuía alguns jutsus e o sharingan. No começo, Naruto o odiava. Mais tarde, descobriu nele seu primeiro laço de amizade, alguém em quem realmente podia confiar.

_**#**_

Quando Gaara foi designado para trabalhar em equipe com seus irmãos, deixou claro somente uma coisa: que não queria ser atrapalhado por ninguém. Ele sabia que o obedeceriam, pois Kankurou e Temari o temiam mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, já sabiam de sua verdadeira capacidade. Eles não tinham nenhum laço especial que os ligasse. Às vezes, pensava Gaara, até mesmo o sangue não parecia ser o mesmo.

_**#**_

A primeira vez em que Naruto viu Gaara, sentiu ódio. Quem ele pensava que era para machucar o sobrancelhudo daquela maneira? Não importavam as razões, ninguém tinha o direito de tirar a vida de outra pessoa somente porque ela não lhe fazia sentir bem. Nasceu em Naruto uma certeza: algum dia, lhe diria boas verdades para que aprendesse o valor de uma vida humana.

_**#**_

A primeira vez em que Gaara viu Naruto, sentiu apatia. Não gostou do olhar de ódio que ele lhe lançou, é claro, mas não era algo que fizesse diferença em sua vida. Mais tarde, enquanto matava outra pessoa no lugar de Rock Lee para extravasar sua raiva, pensaria que aquele sentimento não era apatia, mas inveja. Inveja por Naruto possuir algo que ele não possuía: amigos.

_**#**_

A segunda vez em que Naruto viu Gaara no chuunin shiken, sentiu medo. Um medo indescritível de que ele o matasse e que assim levasse consigo todos os sonhos que jamais poderia realizar. Suas pernas tremeram e até que Gaara passasse por si, não conseguiu fazer nada. Entretanto, quando passou com Shikamaru pelo corredor que Gaara havia passado, sentiu terror. Tinha tanto sangue...

_**#**_

A segunda vez em que Gaara viu Naruto no chuunin shiken, não sentiu nada. Tudo estava vermelho demais para que pudesse sentir alguma coisa. Queria matar qualquer um que se colocasse em seu caminho, mas por algum motivo, ignorou sua presença, mesmo que a tivesse sentido. Queria apenas matar seu próximo adversário, acabar com a existência de Uchiha Sasuke e extingui-la para sempre da face da Terra. Derramaria também o sangue dele e mais tarde, quem sabe, o de Naruto? Seria tão bom pra sua coleção...

_**#**_

Gaara _não tinha_ esse direito. Quem ele pensava que era para ferir seus amigos e depois achar que se livraria disso? Não, Naruto jamais deixaria que alguém os machucasse e se sentisse bem por isso. A ele não importava o quanto Gaara havia sofrido, já era hora de alguém pará-lo. Mas eles eram tão iguais, pensou.

_**#**_

Naruto _não tinha_ esse direito. Ele se achava bom demais porque tinha amigos com quem contar, mas Gaara mostraria que era superior. Mostraria que todos aqueles anos de sofrimento haviam servido para algo em sua vida. Mostraria como poderia ser melhor, mesmo que sua dor fosse tão igual à dele.

_**#**_

Naruto tornou-se forte. Ele não podia deixar que Sasuke partisse dessa maneira. Não podia permitir que seu melhor amigo o abandonasse. É claro que agora ele também possuía laços com Gaara. Laços que eram mais fortes do que qualquer outro. Porque eram iguais. Por isso, quando descobriu que ele havia se tornado Kazekage, ficou feliz. E jurou que algum dia também chegaria lá.

_**#**_

Gaara tornou-se mais forte. Com a ajuda de Naruto, decidiu que se redimiria de todos os seus erros e tornou-se Kazekage, mesmo sabendo que todas as pessoas de Suna ainda o odiavam. Ele lutaria para mudar isso da maneira que fosse possível. Por isso, quando a Akatsuki invadiu Suna, ele lutou com todas as suas forças para proteger seu país. Porque ele tinha certeza de que, quando Naruto virasse Hokage, era exatamente isso que ele faria por Konoha.

_**#**_

Quando Naruto soube que Gaara havia sido capturado pela Akatsuki, quis ir atrás dele a todo o custo. Não importava se também estavam atrás de si, o apreço que tinha por Gaara superava isso. E quando soube que ele havia morrido – quando viu seu corpo ser carregado por aquele artista idiota –, sentiu-se sozinho novamente. Porque, em todo o mundo, Gaara era a única pessoa que realmente o compreendia.

_**#**_

Quando Gaara soube que Naruto havia ido atrás dele e que por conta disso é que estava vivo novamente, sentiu-se grato. Sabia que ele havia se arriscado por sua causa e que não existiam palavras para agradecer isso. Por essa causa, quando se despediu de Naruto naquele dia, seu olhar falou muito mais do que o aperto de mão dado pela areia. Pois Naruto havia sido seu primeiro laço de verdade. Um laço que não queria perder jamais.

_**#**_

Por essa razão, sempre que era possível, os dois mantinham encontros às escondidas. Não eram muitas vezes que podiam se ver – a distância era muito grande –, mas sempre que podiam, aproveitavam ao máximo esses momentos. Não se tratava apenas de um laço de amizade, compreenderam com o tempo. Era algo muito mais forte, que ia além da razão e que estava acima de qualquer coisa que pudessem compreender. Só sabiam que, enquanto pudessem existir, queriam estar juntos, preservando aquele laço durante suas vidas.

* * *

**N/A:**

Eu sei que esse não é o tipo de fic que você esperava. Também não era o tipo de fic que eu esperava escrever. Mas eu juro, cara, por mais que eu batesse a cabeça na parede, o plot que surgiu não queria sair da minha cabeça e eu achei que seria interessante trabalhar com esse lance dos contrastes dos dois mesmo que o passado deles tenha sido marcado pela solidão.

Eu até quis citar yaoi, mas acho que falhei miseravelmente no final. Ficou mais um negócio meio amizade mesmo, mas sei lá. Eu mostrei grande parte da fic pra Nana e ela gostou, então espero que, embora não tenha lemon e os caralho a quatro, você goste também! É que eu meio que estou numa fase de friendships, sei lá.

Bom, feliz aniversário pra você, chaveirinho, e espero que ganhe muitos presentes além desse! É uma pena que eu não vá te ver no Dreams, mas esperarei ansiosamente pra te encontrar outra vez. Te amo muito!

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
